


Все мои демоны

by NewBeginnings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Trust, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Он знал, что Стив прав. После Таноса не было смысла пытаться убедить друг друга, что все в порядке. Ничто и никто не был в порядке.И все же.





	Все мои демоны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Last One of My Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749193) by [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/pseuds/nostalgicatsea). 



> Also on [fanfics.me](http://fanfics.me/fic124517) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7684570) with all the credit.  
> У автора классные ангсты по кэпостарку, очень рекомендую.

Его кошмары были подобны сказкам на ночь. Жуткие, нежеланные, но старые и привычные, которые он знал от и до, как истории, которые Джарвис, Ана и мама читали ему в детстве на ночь. Но вместо отважных рыцарей, которые всех спасали, в этих историях были монстры. Омерзительные жуткие существа, рои которых скрывали за собой небо. Отцы, готовившие детей к войне ради своей собственной выгоды; отцы, считавшие, что им виднее, и наносившие непоправимый ущерб. Отцы, которые до какой-то степени сожалели, что дело дошло до такого, но не сворачивали свои планы. Монстры, бездействовавшие, пока их дети умирали у них на глазах или на руках.

В его снах не находилось места ни победам, ни счастливым концам.

База Мстителей была пустой и темной, как глубокий космос. Тони хотелось попросить Пятницу зажечь свет, но он не мог видеть пустынные коридоры. База оказалась слишком большой для тех немногих, кто выжил. База была слишком большой с тех пор, как большинство последовало за Стивом после их разрыва из-за соглашения.

Ему не стоило избавляться от башни, но игнорировать произошедшее было бы сложнее, останься они в полумертвом Нью-Йорке.

В конце коридора Тони остановился. Мастерская или кухня. Направо или налево.

Он пошел направо. Он не заходил в мастерскую с тех пор, как вернулся — не видел смысла. Не оставалось битвы, которую они могли выиграть. Уже никакой битвы не могло быть. Эта война стала концом всех сражений.

Этого Танос и хотел — своеобразного мира.

На входе в кухню Тони остановился. В воздухе пахло крепким кофе.

За кухонным островком сидел Стив и сжимал в руках кружку, глядя в пустоту.

— Оу, — не успев подумать, выдал Тони. Стив посмотрел на него с таким же удивлением. Он выглядел так же устало, как и в те ночи в башне, когда они попадались друг другу на глаза.

«Как в старые времена», — почти сказал Тони. Почти. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что все было не как раньше, был не в силах сказать это вслух, да и не хотел, чтобы Стив знал, что он не может спать.

Стив подвинул стул рядом с собой — и команда, и приглашение. Тони прошел через всю кухню — очень большую, здесь Ванда и Вижн каждую неделю пытались повторить блюда, которые Ванда ела в детстве, Ванда и Вижн, которые ум… не думать, не думать об этом, — и сел.

Ну вот.

«Я не боюсь тебя».

Разве что теперь, когда он был рядом со Стивом, казалось глупым думать, сражаться или бежать. Он хотел только прислониться к плечу Стива и закрыть глаза, провалиться в сон, ощущая присутствие Стива как якорь, который удержит его на месте. Который напомнит, что Стив был жив и рядом, а не мертв и не в нескольких странах, планетах или галактиках отсюда.

Тони взял из корзинки с фруктами яблоко и сделал вид, что именно за ним и шел. Сделал вид, что он хорошо выспался и теперь бодр, а не проснулся из-за кошмаров. Что он полон сил встретить новый день.

— Ты тоже решил пораньше приняться за дела? — спросил он, перекатив яблоко в ладонях. Оно словно было сделано из воска, и у Тони не было ни малейшего желания даже кусать его.

— Вроде того.

Это была ложь. Стив так и не вылез из простой футболки и выношенных тренировочных брюк, и это была домашняя одежда или пижама, а не вещи для тренировки. Тони знал разницу и слегка ненавидел себя за это знание.

— Ну, тогда не обращай на меня внимания. Я просто… — он приподнял руку с яблоком, как будто собирался съесть его, а не положить обратно в корзину ровно в ту секунду, как Стив выйдет из кухни.

Стив не ответил.

Секунды текли мучительно медленно, и каждая из них давила на Тони своей неловкостью.

— Наверное, я поем в мастерской. У меня дела...

— Почему мы делаем это? — перебил Стив. Его голос звучал глухо и мрачно.

— Что?

Стив посмотрел на него, и впервые с момента их встречи Тони действительно увидел, что ему сто лет.

— Притворяемся, что все в порядке. Как будто не знаем, почему мы оба сидим на кухне в четыре утра. Мы ведь уже проходили через это. Я знаю, почему ты… я здесь по той же причине. Нет смысла продолжать притворяться, но мы все равно притворяемся.

Он знал, что Стив прав. Смысла не было, не после войны. Довольно глупо было пытаться обмануть и убедить друг друга, что все в порядке. Ничто и никто не был в порядке. Все притворство, все стены, которые они воздвигли за эти годы, и ради чего — чтобы показать, что они не нуждались друг в друге? Показать, что беспокоились, но скрыть, как сильно? Чтобы избежать боли?

Они уже причинили друг другу боль. Они уже осознали, что нуждались друг в друге — и гораздо больше, чем казалось раньше, — слишком поздно и в самый неподходящий момент. Танос об этом позаботился. Они сами об этом позаботились.

— Я не знаю, — солгал Тони.

Всего минуту назад он думал: «Я не боюсь тебя».

Он предпочел выбрать правду. Стив доверился ему, чего не делал раньше. Желание Тони не делиться с другими своими чувствами вытекало не из тяги к самопожертвованию, как у Стива, но Тони все равно понимал, почему тот так редко изливал душу.

— Сложно представить, что что-то может ранить меня — после всего, что произошло — и все же… — он невесело улыбнулся.

И все же.

— Я не хотел ранить тебя. До сих пор не хочу, — сказал Стив. — Я больше никогда не причиню тебе боль.

Его взгляд был тяжелым, и он не сводил с Тони глаз с того момента, как задал вопрос.

Тони сосредоточился на своей руке, стараясь, чтобы она не дрожала, и избегал взгляда Стива.

— Мои обещания, наверное, мало что значат для тебя, — сказал Стив. Тони знал, что он думает о том телефоне.

Он продолжил молчать.

Стив как будто принял это за подтверждение своих слов и кивнул так, будто ждал этого.

— Но я говорю серьезно, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.

Тони знал.

Не этого он боялся — не предательства. Он знал (и Стив знал), что принял решения и совершил ошибки, которые больше никогда не повторит.

Он боялся позволить себе любить Стива, боялся, что Стив любит его. Прими Стив его сердце, оно оказалось бы у него в руках, а Тони знал их силу и их способность уничтожать. Однажды он почти отдал его.

«Я больше никогда не причиню тебе боль».

Что Стив сделал бы, если бы Тони любил его? Что пообещал бы, если бы тоже любил Тони? Тони знал, видел своими глазами, какова она — клятва Стива кому-то, о ком он заботился. Даже время, самый жестокий враг, не разбило эту клятву. Даже век после знакомства, после десятков лет разлуки, Стив сделал все, что мог, чтобы быть рядом с Барнсом, и наплевать на весь мир.

Видел ли Стив во снах смерть Барнса? Наполнялось ли его сознание паникой, пока он пытался удержать Барнса, не дать ему обернуться в пепел?

Несколько мгновений прошло в тишине, и Тони, собравшись заговорить, решился пойти Стиву навстречу, дать ему то, чего он хотел. Было бы бессмысленно ответить на его обещание или сказать, что не сомневается, что Стив сохранит его: Стив не поверил бы ему — и не верил бы еще долгое время. Но это — это он был готов предложить ему. Кошмары для него ничего не стоили, их хватало в избытке, но для Стива они могли иметь ценность. Они могли означать что-то — доверие.

— Он приснился мне сегодня. Питер, — сказал он осторожно. Ровно. Ему казалось, что на его руках до сих пор держалась грязь. Он хотел убрать их под стол, убрать из поля зрения Стива, снова и снова тереть ладони друг о друга.

Стив отпустил кружку и положил свою руку рядом с рукой Тони.

— Мне снился Баки.

Их мизинцы были совсем рядом друг с другом. Тони хотел сцепить их, потянуть, хотел взять Стива за руку, но под ногтями у него что-то темнело, и вся рука была покрыта слоем чего-то вязкого и удушливого. Он не мог дотронуться до Стива.

— Он умирает, — хрипло сказал Тони вместо этого. — Каждую ночь. А я только и могу, что смотреть.

Он замер, чувствуя себя хрупким и готовым сломаться из-за малейшего движения.

Он не был уверен, что его смогли бы собрать обратно по частям.

Он вздрогнул, когда Стив накрыл его руку своей.

— Я тоже, — сказал он. Его рука была теплой и чистой, и успокаивающе надежной, как будто защищала руку Тони.

Тони перевернул ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

— Каждую ночь, — тихо добавил Стив. Он взглянул на их руки, но не стал ничего делать и только поглаживал кожу Тони большим пальцем. Тони крепко держался за него, и Стив слегка сжал его руку.

Они остались так, молча и не отпуская друг друга, и сидели в слишком пустой комнате, ожидая рассвета.


End file.
